Elena of Avalor Wiki:Rules
General= * Use of profanity, inappropriate language, etc. is forbidden on this wiki. '''Any profanity, bad words or inappropriate language are STRICTLY FORBIDDEN on this wiki. Young kids come here as a source of information, plus any inappropriate language can make other users feel uncomfortable. * '''Do not bully, harass, offend, or threaten other users on this wiki. '''Bullying makes other users feel uncomfortable, and threatened. Remember: even though you are online, you are still talking to ''real ''people. * '''Do not remove content and/or adding false and unnecessary information to pages. Imagine this: you go on to the Naomi Turner page and you find that ALL THE CONTENT IS GONE. You would probably not be very happy. Don't do the same to other users. DOING SO CAN GET YOU BLOCKED. * Do not be disrespectful to fellow users on this wiki. '''Again, YOU CAN GET BLOCKED. See #2 above. * '''Do not start wars or fights. This will not be tolerated and you can get blocked. * Do not create unnecessary or irrelevant pages. There is no point in creating "Elena of Avalor (song)" when "Elena of Avalor (Theme song)" exists. * Fan Fiction is to be confined to user pages only. It can be confusing to the casual visitor to see events described via comments or content editing that did not happen onscreen. * Do not add bad or inappropriate pictures and/or videos on the wiki. '''Again, young kids come here for information on their favorite show, not to see porn or other inappropriate videos. * '''Do not rename pages to something completely useless. Who would want "Naomi Turner" to be renamed "fyfhsegvscdsj" all of a sudden one day? Certainly not the majority of users! DOING SO CAN RESULT IN AN IMMEDIATE BLOCK. * Do not make unnecessary edits to earn badges (Badge Gaming). ' Badge gaming is illegal on most wikias, including this one. * '''Do not vandalize pages. '''Basically summing up a lot of what we said above. * '''Only Admins and Bureaucrats can edit templates. ' The reason is because we don't want too many templates on our wiki. If you want a template created, however, you can ask an admin to create it for you. *'''English only, please. English is the one and '''only' language accepted on this wiki. However, we understand that some users cannot communicate fluently in English. We encourage you to check out or maybe even join our Multilingual Users project! |-|Blocking/Warning= '''Warning/Blocking Policies' Every time you are in violation of a policy, you will most times receive a notice. Some exceptions will be made, and you may get a warning right away, but it depends on which policy was violated. Three warnings in most cases, and you will be blocked. The time period of a block can go from a few days to permanent, depending on what you did. Also, if your block is over and you are still violating our policies, you will be blocked for a longer duration, up to a permanent ban. 'Policy:' * Every user will be given a warning/notice before being blocked. All users are entitled to at least one warning/notice before a block, though some exceptions may be made. If you're constantly violating policy, you may be blocked without notice. * Users are allowed to argue their case if the warning/block they received related to a protest, argument, etc. If they feel the block shouldn't be there, an admin vote will be conducted to figure out if they user will continue to be blocked, or if they will come clean of their warning. * If a user has evidence toward an unfair block, they are given the right to support an argument with facts about the situation. * You may not use a sockpuppet account to avoid a block. If you are caught, you and the sock account will be blocked for a longer duration of time. * All users may respond to the "Blocked" message they receive on their message wall, if they have any questions, complaints, etc. relating toward the block. Sockpuppet/spam accounts are blocked without notification. * Users may not remove a warning/notice off of their message wall. This will result in a warning. ** After 3 weeks of the last given warning/notice, the warning/notice will expire. You may notify an admin if you want the thread no longer visible. You may not delete them yourself. Staff Policy: * Certain user groups have different rights onto who they can give warnings to, or block. ** The Wikia head, Bionicforce, may give warnings/blocks to bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All bureaucrats may give warnings/blocks to administrators, moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All administrators may give warnings/blocks to moderators, rollbacks, and regular users. ** All moderators may give warnings/blocks to rollbacks, and regular users. * If an administrator disagrees with a warning/block given to another user, they may state their disagreement to the warning/blocking administrator. This would take it into an admin vote, where the decision is voted on by all admins. * If there is an administrator violating our policies, please notify a bureaucrat, so they can handle the admin. * For any reason, if an administrator is blocked (certain exceptions will be made), they will be demoted. They may re-apply in 2 months after the block is expired, if they haven't been blocked since. If they have, they will be permanently unable to re-apply on this Wikia. |-| Apply for Staff= *'Do not consider yourself a staff member before receiving an official response.' *'Do not try to push a bureaucrat into responding your message.' That will just lower the chance of your application being accepted. *'The system is 'first come, first serve'. '''If someone gets a spot before you, that is normally because they applied first. *'Official responses will come from Andi Cruz. Andi (Sarah) is the main bureaucrat here and the only one who can accept applications. *'''Make sure you meet the requirements before you apply. Any user who does not meet the requirements will be instantly denied a position. |-| Live! Chat= Chat is a feature from Wikia that is currently available for all wikis to activate via Wikia Labs. Anyone with a Wikia account can enter a chat room by clicking the "Join the Chat" button on the right navigation bar, or visiting on the wiki. Once the feature is activated, users may be able to talk directly with others online. The feature is not readily available for Monobook users, but they may join by adding ?useskin=wikia to the end of the url. To chat, make sure the input box is selected (indicated by a blinking insertion point in the box) by clicking on it before typing your desired text into it. Once your message is finished, hit your keyboard's enter/return key to broadcast it into the chat room. Messages from other users you are free to respond to will be displayed in the chat room as well as yours. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a small menu that allows standard users to visit the targeted user's profile or see their contributions. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options. *'Private Message' opens a new private messaging room. *'Give ChatMod status' (for administrators only) gives the targeted user the right to kick or ban users from the chatroom. *'Kick/ban' (for administrators and moderators only) kicks the targeted user out of the chat room or bans a user from returning until an administrator or moderator ends the user's chat ban status on their contributions page. Private messaging Private messages are individual conversations between you and a single other user. The messages in private messaging rooms are kept unseen from the main chatroom and may be opened and closed between users at any time. If you are in a private messaging room with someone and feel that they have violated you, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "Block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Regulations This is a useful feature that people can chat with others directly. In general, chat nice please. *No name-calling or insulting other people when on chat. *No swearing. Profanity will get you kicked out and banned immediately, and if your use of profanity is to an extent deemed serious, you will be blocked from editing for a while and may not be able to chat again. Even if you think your use of profanity would be insignificant, don't post it. It isn't needed here. Profanity censored is also not allowed here. *Don't spam. Some users in chat room often do spamming for attention or enjoy destroying the atmosphere in chat rooms. If you engage in vandalism such as this, you will be temporarily blocked from chatting. *No excessive caps. If you use a lot of caps, you will be kicked out of or banned from chat (if you keep doing that *No fighting. If a war that can't be controlled breaks out in the chat room, it's the administrators' and moderators' responsibility to take action to calm it down. If you participate in any of these wars, a temporary suspension will be placed on your account. *No social networking or any activity pertaining to that. This is a wiki, and the chat feature is supposed to help users exchange information, solicit help and editing tips, and conduct discussions regarding Disney along with other relevant topics. This is not a place for personal monuments, or any obscene programs inappropriate to minors. There are Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr for such things, so it is important to us you do that there, not here. Do not make an account for the simple motive of wanting to chat. *Keep kind and composed dispositions, please! All of us working here hope this feature will be a valuable asset to this wiki and that it will stay free of any unnecessary shenanigans. * Do not fight with a moderator's or administrator's warnings, kicks, or bans. That will just get you another warning and possibly another ban! * Please at all times comply with a administrator or chat moderators request. * Roleplaying is allowed in Main Chat, as long as its sanctioned by a mod or an admin. Spoiler Policy As this wiki's chatroom is a busy place with many people, spoilers for upcoming and new films, television series' and other media are not permitted on chat. The time for Spoilers to be allowed on chat is 2 weeks after the Media is released. Punishment for spoiling is as follows: *Minor Spoiler - Kick. If repeated three times, a ban. *Major Spoiler - Instant ban. Length of ban will be decided upon the attitude and circumstances of the prior provocation. If someone has spoilt a film by accident, a ban will be either Short, nor not put in place entirely. Unbanning If a user is banned from chatting, chatmods and administrators have the right to return the right to chat to them. They do so by going into the banned users' contributions page, changing the chat ban option to "End ban", then clicking "Change ban". Their ban is lifted instantly. Suggested method to deal with misbehaving users 1. Polite warning. 2. Stern warning. 3. Kick. 4. Ban. In extreme cases, moderators are suggested to skip the first two steps. How to Become a Chat Moderator To become a chat moderator, the user must have made at least 100 edits, but also to have been consistently active on chat for more than 1 month, and has shown ability to be fair to users whilst on chat. Note: Users cannot ask to be a Chat-Mod, as Admins make their decisions based off the listed requirements. Often in cases, if a user continually asks to be a Chat-Mod, it will make their chance to be a mod in the future very unlikely. Who is ChatMod on this Wiki? *Bioniceforce (admin) *BooKyloRen (admin) *Willk1088 (admin) *ScottStephenJones Chat Mods are marked by a next to their names. External links *Chat in Wikia Community Central *Blog about Chat of Ohmyn0 - a Wikia Staff member who helped develop the Chat feature. |-| Other= These are a couple of rules of thumb concerning copyright and licensing, that you should follow: * Content made by the Elena of Avalor Wiki falls under CC-BY-SA 3.0.http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/legalcode This means that, ** You're free to edit and share articles and other content pages to your own liking, but ** You must keep the shared and edited content under the same license and ** You must attribute (e.g. on wikis: in the edit summary) us. * Content made by other Wikia wikis falls under CC-BY-SA 3.0. This means that, ** You're free to make edits on any Wikia articles to your own liking, but ** You must keep the translated content under the same license and ** You must attribute (e.g. on wikis: in the edit summary) them. * Follow Wikia's Licensing Policy.